


Covid Corvid

by themessengerssimp



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Coronavirus, Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, No Smut, Putting the doctor in plague doctor mask, Self-Insert, The messenger nurses you back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themessengerssimp/pseuds/themessengerssimp
Summary: Surprise! I'm back!
Relationships: You/The Messenger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Covid Corvid

The watery streetlights of Ardhalis danced before me like a company of ballerinas. It was late out, but not too late--past midnight, but not quite dawn.

Wrapping my coat tighter around my shoulders, I trudged along the empty streets, wishing my beloved Messenger was with me. But alas, I had been invited to a birthday party for one of my friends at L’Arlequin, and he hated crowds of people he didn’t know.

As I approached the tall oak door of my residence, my sight blurred. What was happening to me?

The next thing I remember, a pair of strong arms was carrying me inside, where it was warm. I heard the merry crackling of a fire and gentle breathing. 

“Messenger?” I asked blearily.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” he answered. I could feel the vibrations of his deep voice as I leaned against his toned chest.

“I feel terrible,” I croaked. “Am I dying?”

“Not on my watch.” He rolled up his sleeves, revealing his sexy tattoo on his wrist. “Let me get you a bite to eat. You must be famished.”

“Wait, stay-” I said, tugging at his arm. “I need you. Don’t leave me-” I coughed.

“It’ll only be a moment. I promise.”

He stood up, dusting off his fashionably-tailored pants. It was a new pair, I noticed. I blushed, thinking of how I had ripped his last pair when things had gotten a little...wild last night.

In a few minutes, The Messenger returned with a bowl of soup and a wet towel. Sitting down beside me on the couch, he brought the bowl to my lips.

“Drink up,” he said, “it’s corn chowder, your favorite.”

I scrunched my nose. “No thanks. I’m not hungry.”

“Just have a little.” He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, his hands surprisingly soft and delicate.

I sighed. “Okay.” My arms shaking, I dipped a spoon into the warm chowder. As it passed my lips, my shoulders shuddered in a fit of coughs. The bowl and spoon clattered to the ground with a silvery  _ clink! _

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I burst out, tears welling up in my eyes. “I’ve completely ruined your suit.”  _ Again _ , I thought.

He brought a finger to my mouth. “Shhh,” he whispered. “There’s no need to cry. Suits are replaceable, but my love for you isn’t.”

Sniffing, I looked up at him. “I must look pathetic right now.” Leaning forward, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped my tears.

“No, you look beautiful. As always.” He tilted his head. “Is there something wrong?”

“It’s-it’s just that, no one’s ever cared for me as much as you do,” I confessed. “My dad was never really there for me, but you’re always so kind to me and- oh,would you look at that, the room’s spinning again.”

“What?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Ha-” and I promptly blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was in bed, a thick duvet tucked around me. With a jolt of recognition, I realized it smelled like the Messenger’s cologne.

“Oh! You’re awake!” The Messenger had been sitting on a chair by my bedside, a thick book in his hands.

“You didn’t have to give me your blanket,” I protested.

“Yes, I did. You would have frozen otherwise. Besides, I’ve been looking through this book,” he gestured to the big, leather-bound tome, “and I think your illness is different from just the common cold. Your symptoms--nausea, coughing, lack of taste--combined with the fact that you’ve been out a lot recently, I don’t know how to tell you this, Y/N. But I think you have coronavirus.”


End file.
